


A Passionate Man

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word :-passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam doesn't consider himself a passionate man.





	A Passionate Man

Sam didn't consider himself a man of passion.

Sure, there were things he'd been more than enthusiastic about, such as books and libraries

From the first time Dean had read him a story as a toddler, he'd become fascinated with the written word.

 

School had been a passion too, as had his desire to go to college, be a lawyer, defend the weak.

 

Where passionate love was concerned, Jessica had embodied all he'd desired in a woman. Her memory still had the power to return him to those carefree days before Azazel had condemned her to the grave and shattered Sam's dreams of the apple-pie life.

But those had been illusionary; moments which had defined his emotional milestones, not geared to last.

Now, only one burning passion remained, something to be frowned upon by the majority as a psychological fuck-up; a need he shared in equal measure with his brother Dean- -the unquenchable, desperate desire to be together in the present, in the future and when they passed through the veil to whatever eternal destination awaited them.


End file.
